total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lightning
Coverage thumb|left|236pxn Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Lightning first appear on the yacht with the other contestants. When Chris introduces him, he pushes Mike and Zoey out of the way, kissing his muscles. Later, when Cameron is drowning in the lake, Lightning saves him and calls him a "little girl" in the process, causing Cameron to protest. After all the contestants are on land, Chris warns them not to disturb the wildlife during the run through the forest and Lightning mocks him, stating he didn't want to upset the "bunnies." Jo wins the race and apologizes to Lightning for losing to a girl; he denies losing. Chris places him on the Toxic Rats, despite Lightning's suggestions for a team name (such as the "Lightning Squad"). He tries to climb the tree to cut down his team's totem pole during the challenge, but fails to do so, and later attempts to defend his failings in the confessional by claiming that tree climbing is not a recognized sport. His team cuts down their totem pole using B's method, and when his team arrives at the cabins, he celebrates being in first place and refers to his team as "Team Lightning." When his team loses, he asks Chris where he's going to sleep and is upset when they get the same kind of cabin as the other team. Along with the rest of his team, he was annoyed by Staci and presumably voted her off that night. In Truth or Laser Shark, he is awakened by Scott, who tells him he was out kissing one of the female contestants, which he believes. When Chris tells the contestants it is time for the challenge Lightning complains he hasn't had his DPA (Daily Protein Allotment) yet. When Scott tries to leave the challenge, Lightning stops him telling him he isn't leaving until the team wins. Lightning then begins to complain in the confessional about Chris not letting him be on a team by himself and that he is used to carrying his team back home, but at least they knew how to play the game, unlike his new teammates. Lightning is the first on his team to have to run with the mutant rat in second part of the challenge and quickly manages to give it to Dawn. When he and his team lose he complains that he is on a team of losers, Sam then tells him that winning isn't everything and he begins to chase after Sam. When Scott is telling Dawn, Sam, and Lightning why Dakota should be voted off, Lightning says that all of them deserve to be kicked off based on their performance in the challenge. Despite openly insulting several of his teammates, Lightning gets the first marshmallow of the campfire ceremony that night. thumb|236pxIn Ice Ice Baby, Lightning complains about his food, wondering if there is any protein in it. He then eats it, only to start choking until Dawn saves him. He then thanks her for doing so, once again calling her "creepy girl." During the challenge, he kicked down a bunch of rocks that knocked Mike, Zoey, and Cameron off the cliff. Eventually, he was hit by an ice cube thrown down at him by Chef, where he crashed into Scott before both fell to the ground. In the capture-the-flag challenge, he and Sam were selected by Scott to head out and attempt to retrieve the enemy's flag. While they were running along, Sam fell through the ice into the frozen lake below, instantly emerging in a block of ice. Lightning said that he would get him out after they won, but he was knocked out by a snowball. He didn't wake up until much later, after the Rats already lost the challenge. When Sam was thawed out of his ice block due to Scott redirecting B's giant mirror, he fell on top of Lightning. Lightning, waking up thinking that they still had a chance, tried to run off to the Maggots' fort, only to fall through the same hole and be similarly frozen in a block of ice. Despite Scott's attempts to convince him to vote off B, Lightning was offended by Sam mocking him in the challenge so he voted off Sam, but with Dawn and Sam's votes, Scott succeeded in eliminating B. In Finders Creepers, Lightning reaches for the clue, springing a bear trap that was set around it. He gives the clue to Dawn and tells her to read it even with the trap still stuck to him. When the Toxic Rats make it to the tree, Lightning reaches inside it to grab the key. He is then attacked by a mutant tree squid, which throws him on the ground. When the squid starts to attack Sam, Lightning punches it in the eye and grabs the key. The spider captures him and he drops the key. Lightning is saved from the spider at the end of the episode with the rest of the contestants. thumb|left|185pxIn Backstabbers Ahoy!, Lightning is annoyed by Brick when he was having a dream about winning the super bowl, until the latter's alarm woke him up. He was distressed when he noticed that his protein powder was gone and tried to eat more food at breakfast to make up the missing protein, only to be thrown out the window by a mutant raccoon. During the first part of the challenge, Lightning took over Sam's job of pumping air to Brick due to being too slow, but over did it. He was the team's boat driver until he was unconscious due to venom from the seagull Jo shot at him, and was angry with Dawn after thinking she "stole" his protein powder. He most likely voted her off that night. In Runaway Model, Lightning is discussing his team with his newest team member, Brick. He insults Sam about how he plays video games instead of a physical activity. He is surprised by Sam's hand-eye coordination, and winces when Sam gets hurt by the mouse traps. He still doesn't realize that Jo is a girl when she tells Anne Maria. He is also agitated when Chris tells them the challenge. In the woods, Lightning kicks a shell, only to have a mutated turtle come out from under it and attack him. Lightning suggests catching Sasquatchanakwa, and is impressed when Brick crafts the Detonating Duffel Bag, claiming it's how real men get dressed. He tosses Sam the striped duffel bag, who runs to the entrance of the cave and chucks it in. He runs from Sasquatchanakwa, and jumps off the stage before he is able to attack him. He sets up an attack against the Yeti with Brick and Scott, which fails miserably. He is surprised when Sam was able to climb up the scaffold with ease, and encourages him to go on. He is upset when Chris announces that the Maggots won the challenge. Lightning receives the first marshmallow of the night, and doesn't seem fazed when Sam is voted off, telling Brick to not say goodbye. He, again, thinks Jo is a boy, as he is ecstatic about the Rats still having only male members, and asks "What girl?" when Chris mentions it. thumb|225pxIn A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, Lightning is watching Brick work out and decides to show him how to bench-press a log. He grabs it and lifts it with one hand and makes small talk with Brick, once again confusing Jo for a boy. After Cameron tells them there is no breakfast, Lightning tells him he needs meat, which he is unable to spell. He hears Chef outside, telling them to go to the freezer, which he does, telling him it's a good idea. While Chef takes them to the mines, he tries to chew on a 'meat-sicle', ultimately failing. He, again, confuses Jo for a boy. He is the first in the mine and cheers, which causes an avalanche of rocks to fall on himself and his team mates, which Jo scolds him for. He is frightened about losing. He lands on Brick, which causes the fireflies to escape, and runs away with Jo to catch them again. He gets attacked by them, which Jo uses for a brilliant opportunity to catch them, sticking the jar on Lightning's head. He makes small talk with Jo. She mentions that she isn't sure if firefly bites are lethal, and, once again, Lightning mistakes her for a male. He realizes that Jo's badge is orange. He complains he does not want to die, as he has never kissed a Super Bowl ring. Jo replies that she has never kissed a guy, in which Lightning tells her that he doesn't judge her sexuality, mistaking her for a boy again. He asks why Brick hasn't shown up to Jo. Jo explains to him how Brick has become 'large and in-charge', and says that he will eliminate Lightning next. Lightning asks if she wants to make a guys alliance to vote Brick off, which Jo reluctantly agrees to. He then meets up with Brick while Jo scolds him. They are then captured by the mutant gophers and are taken to Ezekiel. In Ezekiel's lair, Jo removes Lightning's fireflies which angers the gophers and make them drop his team down. Lightning successfully grabs the Rat's idol and is about to run to the mine carts, however, Ezekiel is in his path, knocking Lightning down. He ties the bombs to Ezekiel and kicks him away. He exits the mine safely. At the elimination ceremony, Lightning receives the final marshmallow, which gets lodged in his throat. He joins in with Jo scolding Brick when he is eliminated. In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Lightning dreamed about winning the Super Bowl, before Jo rudely dumped him into the water. He was determined as the team captain, going to lengths such as trying to fight an octopus, and getting hit with a sign. When he saw Dakota pummel the mutant crocodiles, he commented that she was doing a good job, but he could do it too. When Jo pushed him to actually do it, he offered "Sha-friends?". He soon came back to Jo, beaten and bruised. thumb|left|175pxIn Grand Chef Auto, Lightning forms an alliance with Jo shortly after Chris announces the merge. He is the first one to find a key in the first part of the challenge. When the second part of the challenge starts, he and Jo are quickly captured by Chef. Jo tells Lightning to bend the bars of their cell so they can escape, which he does. She then pushes him to Fang, betraying him. Lightning tells Fang that he'll take him to Scott if he doesn't eat him. Later in the challenge, Lightning is the first and only one to tag Mt. Chrismore, upsetting Chris. He proclaims that he wants Jo eliminated, but since he did not officially win the challenge, Lightning does not get to choose who is eliminated. In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Lightning is excited when Chris announces the challenge will be an aerial obstacle course. In his excitement, he shouts "Sha-bam!", and accidentally punches Scott. He is still angry at Jo about leaving him to a shark in the previous episode, as he reveals in the confessional. Lightning chooses a helicopter from the bag of aerial vehicles, which he is happy about. He asks Cameron for help in building his helicopter until Jo tells him to get his own nerd. While looking for a fan to use, Lightning spots parts Jo would need to build her hot air balloon. He hides the parts behind a motorcycle and giant fan, until he realizes that these would be great parts for his helicopter and starts to build. Later, Lightning unsuccessfully throws an egg at the zeppelin, gaining only mocking laughter from Heather. Seeing Jo heading for the blimp, he throws an egg at her, but hits Cameron's rocket instead. This causes the rocket to turn around and hit Lightning's hovercopter, which spins out of control. After he successfully manages to enter the blimp, Lightning tells Heather to hand over the million. Heather starts to fake-cry and pretends that she is about to hand him the case, only to beat him up with it. Lightning proceeds to question her sanity. After recovering, he wrestles Heather for the case, and the blimp starts to crash. While falling through the air, Lightning manages to catch the case, which Chris promptly takes from him. At the elimination ceremony, Lightning finally finds out that Jo is female, a fact that surprises and shocks him. thumb|215pxLightning mostly keeps to himself in Eat, Puke and Be Wary, because he wanted to focus more on his athletic skills. During the cooking challenge, he manages to get a mutant maggot covered in a "cream" sauce to stay on his plate. DJ refused to eat it, and when Chef made the campers eat what they made themselves it made Lightning sick. During the second challenge, Lightning becomes annoyed when he cannot remove the tracking collar because it keeps electrocuting him. Cameron tells Lightning that he could remove the tracking collars if Lightning helps him. However, Lightning betrays Cameron and runs off on his own. He does not notice that Cameron just latches onto his back towards the end of the challenge while he was not looking. Lightning accidentally lets Cameron win when he backs up to the goal. In The Enchanted Franken-Forest, Lightning is seen by himself in this challenge as Zoey and Cameron team up to take him down. In the Mutant Forest of Terror, Lightning races off to find the flower before anyone else, without anyone's help. He manages to get lost and hurt numerous times (and even trip on Ezekiel) by not understanding or having the whole map. Eventually, he makes it to the bog where Larry and flower, are at. But Zoey and Cameron had also made it. Lightning tries to work fast as he attempts to get the flower, but fails. He tries again with a vine, and just makes it before Larry closes his mouth. He then is chased by the mutated flytrap to the finish line. After a few moments of the flower being tossed around from each camper, Lightning finally has it again, leaving the other two to be in the danger of Larry. Lightning then makes it over the finish line, winning immunity and the vote that determines who goes home. At elimination, he votes out Zoey so he can take on the weaker opponent, Cameron. thumb|left|204pxIn Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, Lightning is seen taunting Cameron multiple times now that he gets to battle him in the finale. During his video chat with his father, he said he'd bet all his champion rings that his son would win. Lightning then becomes worried with the big stress now on him. At the battle arena, he gets quick to work on building his armor for the challenge, with the help of Jo giving him advice on what to use. He finally finishes with his armor being scraps of metal, a pot for a helmet, and a mannequin leg with spikes. He then makes fun of Cameron as he doesn't seem to have anything, until he reveals his robotic suit. When Cameron's friends are in trouble, he tries to help them. But Lightning uses this to his advantage and hits him while he tries to save them. Eventually, Cameron can't take anymore and drains his battery to give off a magnetic charge towards Lightning. Everyone is stunthumb|204pxned on what just happened as Cameron no longer has power to fight. Lightning then tries to attack until all his metal starts to rumble on his body. Cameron then tells him he turned him into a giant magnet, causing everything metal in the arena to surround him. An actual lightning ''then strikes him, causing everything to fly off of him and his hair to turn white. He then falls down, with Cameron falling soon after. After three seconds, Cameron then is announced the winner of the fourth season. In Lightning's ending, Lightning is paralyzed after getting struck, while Cameron finally gives out and falls, with Lightning falling soon after. Chris then announces he won, with Jo being the only one who seems to be happy. At the dock, he is tossed the million dollar case, he then says he plans on using the money to buy a stadium for football season. But Chris warns him otherwise showing his X-rays. Lightning doesn't listen and takes one more step, only for him to fall down and injure his leg. Total Drama All-Stars thumb|left|196pxLightning is revealed to be a contestant in Heroes vs. Villains, and attempts to show off how to do a dive, but is kicked out of the plane by Chef. He is later placed on the Villainous Vultures. During the challenge, Lightning enthusiastically dives off the cliff first, and on his landing, his fist collides with Fang, knocking it out of his path. He grabs a key, and quickly hops into his team's respective carriage, as Jo pushes it in the direction of the Hotel. During this, Jo proposes that the two strongest villains team up, and have each other's back. At the hotel, his key does not work, which angers him. His team later wins the challenge thanks to a returning Alejandro. At the elimination ceremony, Lightning volunteers to have the special prize, which is revealed to be spending a night at Boney Island, with the dangerous wildlife, much to his dismay. However, he is also allowed to search for the McLean-Brand Chris Head, and Chef escorts him away. In Evil Dread, Jo starts a campaign to eliminate Lightning, arguing that he is too strong of a contestant. At Boney Island, Lightning catches a fish, but throws up before returning to Camp Wawanakwa. Ultimately, he fails to find the idol but believes that he can continue the competition without it. Throughout the challenge, he spends most of his time admiring his muscles as well as boasting about his greatness. Lightning digs up the most puzzle pieces but miscounts the amount found, angering Jo and the rest of the Vulturthumb|185pxes, and destroys the puzzle which ends up costing his team the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, he and Jo reach the bottom two, and he was shocked upon his elimination. He is flushed away before being able to curse at Jo. In the exclusive clip, the Flush of Shame sends Lightning to France, though he believes he is in Germany. A nearby mime tries to warn him to swim away but Lightning is unable to understand him and mistakenly thinks that the mime wanted Lightning to show him his muscles. As he is about to flex, a swan boat carrying Blaineley and Bruno rams him from behind. Trivia Gallery Lightning (Total Drama Online).png Tdri lightning 174x252.png Lightning Countdown.jpg ' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' Theme Song (10).png|Lightning in the Opening Secuences. LightningArrive.png|Lightning makes his debut onto Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Oie 883152iB13MIQx.png|Lightning rescates Cameron. DakotaLightning.png|Lightning saving Dakota. 640px-Wannaupsetthebunnies.png|Lightning and Sam make fun of the camp's wildlife. Lightningconf.png|Lightning's first confessional. TDRI - HD1.png|Lightning is member of the Toxic Rats. Glaring.png|Lightning and the rest of the team glares at Staci after they lose. Truth5.png|Lightning versus Anne Maria. Iceicebaby33.PNG|Dawn "saves" a choking Lightning. DawnSaveBeetle.png|Lightning discovers Dawn was saving the beetle and not him. Iceicebaby13.png|Scott and Lightning in the first challenge of Ice Ice Baby. Iceicebaby5.PNG|Lightning sees when Sam gets frozen in a block of ice. B may talk.png|Lightning is shocked when he sees that B may talk. Finders Creepers (9).png|Lightning grows infuriated with the tree-octopus for defeating him. Backstabbers Ahoy (3).png|Lightning falls on top of Sam and Scott. Backstabbers Ahoy (15).png|Lightning realizes that his protein powder has been stolen. Lightninghungry.jpg Runaway Model (70).png|After Lightning and Scott receive marshmallows, Brick and Sam are the bottom two of the night. AMIATTTW54.PNG GCA6.PNG Lightningandtheseaguls.PNG BVB4.PNG Total drama revenge of the island episode 13 youtube 020 1 0012.jpg ' Total Drama All-Stars''' LightningVsMike.png|Lightning battles Mike in the Opening Secuenses. Heroes vs. Villains - 19.png|Lightning is about to dive, but... Heroes vs. Villains - 20.png|...he's kicked out of the plane by Chef. 20131108070008!Thumbnail 21056.png|Lightning finds a key. CARE1008261300001765 004 1280x720 (1).png|Jo and Lightning arguing. TDAS Lightning.png|Lightning tries to unlock the door to the hotel. TDAS Peanut Gallery.png|Lightning, along with his team, is seen in the Peanut Gallery of the first elimination. Festejan.png|Lightning excited for their deluxe dinner. HVV Volunteer.png|Lightning volunteers for the "special reward." Bi2.png|Lightning fighting for a fish. HQ TDAS2 5.png|Lightning eating a fish on Boney Island. Scott and the invencibillity statue.png|When Lightning returns from the exile, Scott asks him about the invincibility statue. Fwq.png|Lightning trying to dig in the lake. Evil dread's funniest moment.png|Lightning gets thrown to the crab moat. Note to self do not eat fish.png|Lightning pukes out the fish he ate on Boney Island. Lightning Beach.png|Lightning kissing his biceps. Lighting miscounted.png|Lightning miscounts the pieces. Lightingmisscounted.png|Lightning miscounts the number of pieces, making his team lose. Botoom2jolighting.png|Lightning ends up in the bottom 2 along with Jo. LightningBicepKissing.png|Lightning kissing his biceps. LightningIsElimenated.png|Lightning is eliminated. Ligeli.png|Lightning is the second to take the Flush of Shame. Categoría:Males Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Categoría:Toxic Rats Categoría:Villainous Vultures Categoría:Total Drama All Stars Contestants